


Interlude: Ghosts

by leiascully



Series: The FBI's Most Unwanted [70]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, X-Files OctoberFicFest 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: Scully has never really believed in ghosts, except the Holy Spirit.
Series: The FBI's Most Unwanted [70]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/249118
Kudos: 3





	Interlude: Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: S3  
> A/N: For the Inktober prompt "ghost".

Scully has never really believed in ghosts, except the Holy Spirit. Even then, she filed that particular concern under "ineffable" and repeated her prayers dutifully without analysis. Her family was Irish, somewhere generations back. She knew in her bones that holy things came in threes. Oak, ash, and hawthorn. Maidens, mothers, and crones. Which one would she end up, she wondered. It was too late for her maidenhood (another concept she preferred not to consider, for very effable reasons).

Trinities were complete, balanced. Each point was equidistant and self-important. There were three swirls to a triskelion, and she was knotted up in ghosts: Samantha, Bill Mulder, and Melissa. Her father was there somewhere in her mind, but he wasn't part of the snarl of conspiracy, the bramble that entangled her.

She wished she could stop believing in ghosts, but their tracks were smudged over the map of her life. She didn't have to see them to feel their influence. They haunted her. She lit candles and prayed without words. Peace. Rest. Justice. A trinity that escaped her.


End file.
